The Blood Fox
by HatedLove6
Summary: What happens when a mysterious little demon kit appears in the human realm that is terribly wounded? What dangers does it bring with it? Ah what will happen? Thank you Sayana for letting me use the 'blood fox' title. Kuramaxoc
1. What is it?

Hilo people. Here's the first chapter to this story. I thank The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B for letting me use the blood fox idea. As you can see I'm only using the name and the other ideas about the demon is mainly mine. She also helped me with some of the ideas too. I hope you enjoy this.

"There are people I know who won't hurt me. I call them corpses." -- Randy K. Milholland

* * *

What is it?

"Father is going to kill me!" Koenma yelled. He was running around in circles yelling at the top of his lungs in his toddler form, making his ogre assistant cringe. His big brown eyes were glazed with tears which were pouring out. "He is going to kill me this time!" He yelled again.

"You know, you keep saying that," Yusuke said, "but you still end up giving us missions." Yusuke had a smirk on his face, amused that his boss was in panic. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest with his legs slightly apart. He was wearing his usual green uniform and his hair was slicked back like usual. He started laughing when Koenma tripped and fell flat on his face amidst his running.

Koenma got up in a hurry and faced Yusuke. "This isn't funny Urameshi! This is serious!"

"Then hurry up and tell us what happened already!" Yusuke yelled back.

Hiei and I were just standing aside, watching the scene. "Idiots," I heard Hiei mumble.

"OK, OK," Koenma said. He took a breath before telling us. A screen rolled down behind him that showed a map of a district in Japan with a red "x" on it. "Less than one hour ago, a portal had opened up from the demon realm to the human realm, here," he pointed to the "x", "and something got in!"

"Isn't that impossible?" I asked. "Aren't there laws to prevent that from happening?"

"Yes!" Koenma yelled. "But somehow, something got around it! The portal was only open for a few moments so we couldn't figure out where from the demon realm and what got in! It could be anything!"

"Alright!" Yusuke yelled excitedly. He obviously wanted to fight whatever it was. "Let's go then!"

We hurried to the thick forests on the very edge of town near the bottom of a cliff. Unfortunately, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina didn't want to be left behind. When we were teleported near the location, none of us could sense any energy source and that worried the teenage Koenma very much. He started pacing quickly again while the rest of us, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I, looked around for any clues.

Amidst Koenma's pacing, he stopped suddenly and yelled, "There it is!" He pointed toward the bushes.

Yusuke launched toward the bush and looked around. "Where is it?"

I walked toward Yusuke. I just barely felt the weak demonic energy. I looked down on the ground and saw a tiny black ball of fur right next to Yusuke's feet. "Yusuke step back a couple of feet," I said in a calm and stern tone; who knows what it was or what it could do. Yusuke looked down, saw it, and complied. I slowly crouched down and stared at it. It was breathing, but it was hardly noticeable because of it's dark fur. Everyone crowded around me, looking at whatever it was. I carefully stroked it without it waking up. The fur was so soft and it was warm, but when I took my hand off there was some sort of residue on my hand. I flipped my hand over and saw that there was blood. This little demon probably only came here to hide and recuperate, I thought. I was going to gently pick it up and put it in the special cage that Koenma brought, but somebody just had to break the tense silence.

It wasn't Koenma warning me to be careful or telling me not to do it at all either.

"Aw, it's so cute!" It was Kuwabara.

The tiny ball of fur whipped around, bit my hand, and ran off to another bush. I held on to the wound with my other hand and gave Kuwabara a glare, as did everyone else (except Yukina). We were lucky it only ran to another bush since it was probably too hurt to run any farther. Well, at least, I thought we were lucky. When we move the bush's branches, there was as small, narrow, burrow.

"Aw, man!" Yusuke yelled. "You just had to yell, didn't you?!"

"It was the truth!" Kuwabara retorted. Yusuke punched him right in the jaw. Yukina cringed from the violence and Hiei glared at the two delinquents.

"Would everyone be quiet?" I asked. "It won't come out with all of this racket going on." Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had his fist raised, ready to throw a punch at Yusuke, calmed down to save it for another time. I looked at the entrance of the burrow, devising a plan to get whatever it was out without harming it any farther.

"Well, let's just get it out then," Kuwabara said. He pushed me out of the way and shoved his arm down in the burrow. His triumphant smile quickly turned to one of in pain. "OW!" He yanked his arm out of the burrow along with whatever demon it was.

The demon landed on Yusuke's face and it quickly jumped away before an angry Yusuke could grab it. We quickly surrounded it so it wouldn't have anywhere to run. It was a tiny black long-haired fox with its big ears and its five tails tipped with dark red. The fur around its bright silver eyes faded into white. It was barely standing on its own and blood was dripping onto the ground beneath it. It whimpered and it was wheezing.

"What was the big deal in biting me you little--!"

The tiny kit got startled and turned to face Kuwabara. It started gagging and then it spat dark red liquid on Kuwabara's chest. It then ran between his legs when he was distracted, but, fortunately, Keiko had her sweater ready and grabbed it. It struggled even though it was doing more harm to itself. I helped Keiko and we put it in Koenma's cage. It tested the spirit energy walls by pressing on it with its paws.

We all surrounded the cage, looking at it. It was scared of us. Its ears were pressed to the sides of it's head, its eyes were wide with worry, it kept its head low and its tails were tucked between its legs. It looked pathetic and weak. "Aw." The girls had sympathy for the thing even if it was a demon.

"That's right! We caught you! You shouldn't mess with the great--!" Kuwabara yelled before he was interrupted by Hiei.

"Hey, baka. Your shirt is smoking," he said in his usual monotone voice.

Kuwabara looked at his shirt, as did all of us, and it really was smoking with a low hissing noise. Kuwabara panicked and took off his blue uniform shirt and threw it on the ground to leave him in a white sleeveless shirt. After a few minutes the hissing stopped and the smoke ceased. Kuwabara carefully picked up his uniform by the shoulders. It revealed a large hole where the dark red liquid was and it also dissolve the back of the uniform.

"It spat out acid?" I asked.

"I know what it is!" Koenma yelled. He looked back at the kit in the cage, who had curled up back into a tiny ball, with wide brown eyes. "I thought that they were extinct! I can't believe I found one! Maybe Father won't be so mad at me if I--."

"Well?" Yusuke asked, interrupting Koenma. "What the hell is it?"

"It's a blood fox!"

"Ow! Ow!" Kuwabara yelled. We all looked at Kuwabara and saw the he was hitting his chest. When he quieted down and stopped hitting his chest, the front of his shirt had disintegrated and there was a small burn on his chest and hands.

"That's their acidic blood!" Koenma yelled. "They spit up their blood through an organ in their chest which adds another component from their body to make it acidic and then they spit it out onto their enemy! They usually aim for the eyes so it can dissolve them from their skulls!"

Kuwabara turned blue from hearing that.

We quickly teleported back to Koenma's office where the cage brought to the healing room so it could recover. We discussed what we should do about it an quickly came to a conclusion. It stays with Koenma until it's fully recovered and then it gets returned to the demon realm. Koenma didn't see the need to keep it any longer than it had to. As for how it got here, he thought that there might have been an accidental tear from the demon realm to the human realm and it took advantage of it.

With that settled we all went home. Of course, it wouldn't be the last that we would hear about the blood fox.

* * *

Hilo again. How did you all like it. I tried to keep the characters in character as much as I could. For example, I knew Kuwabara was stupid and could get riled up easily, but I wasn't sure if he would attack a cute little kit that was wounded. I probably should have left that to Yusuke. Oh well.

"Hollywood is a place where they'll pay you a thousand dollars for a kiss and fifty cents for your soul." -- Marilyn Monroe


	2. Bonds by a Red Ribbon

Hilo everyone! Here's chapter 2 finally! I hope you guys review for this chapter because you find out more about this mysterious blood fox. If you think this chapter is funny just wait for the next one. Sorry Sayana, I couldn't fit it in this chapter, but I'm glad I didn't reveal it right away. Oh yeah, the whole 'blood fox' title was made by The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B but the ideas for it were mostly mine. Thank you!

"If you love him set him free... Okay. Who's idea was THAT?"

* * *

Bonds by a Red Ribbon

"Okay, Twerp," Yusuke said, entering Koenma's office. "What's the 'big emergency?' Man, can't you live three days without calling me over?"

Koenma was running around in his teenage form chasing the blood fox kit that we had caught only two days prior, trying to catch it and put it back in the cage, but he was failing miserably. "We were trying to change its bandages but it escaped and now we can't get it back in its cage! If Father finds out that this happened he'll be very disappointed and get mad at me and call me a failure!" Koenma tried to grab at it, but the kit turned around and jumped on his head and ran over to the opposite side of the room leaving a trail of droplets of blood behind it.

"What else is new?" Yusuke mumbled. He began to chase it, but the kit just ended up outwitting them both. Yusuke and Koenma ended up colliding head-to-head with each other. The ogre assistant was too clumsy and ended up tripping and landing on both of them. The kit jumped on top of the pile of bodies and started to clean itself like a cat would.

"Bakas," Hiei mumbled to himself still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was probably thinking that it was a worthless task and didn't feel the need to help so he didn't even move to help them. The only reason he was staying was because Yukina was here.

The entire gang was here because Koenma requested it (because it was Keiko who had actually caught it and he needed help). Yukina, Botan, Keiko and Kuwabara were laughing at the scene. The kit then yawned and curled up in a ball on top of the ogre's back. The girls were in a mixture of awing and laughing.

When the ogre moved to get up the kit moved and stood on the ogre's head and when Yusuke and Koenma got up they both jumped at the ogre's head, but the kit jumped down to the floor and moved out of the way of the falling bodies. All three of them had swirling eyes and a large bump on their heads. The kit walked up to Yusuke and licked his head and sat down nearby waving its five tails from side to side.

Botan giggled and said, "It looks like it just wants to play!"

Yusuke turned on his stomach and got on all fours. "Well I'm not your toy! So just go back in your cage now!" He tried once again and launched at the kit, but it once again evaded him. Yusuke landed face first onto the tiled floor.

Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara laughed at his failure. I let out a chuckle. The kit didn't truly mean any harm so there wasn't any danger. There wasn't a real urgent need to put it back in the cage when all it wanted to do was, well, play.

Kuwabara rolled up his sleeves and said, "Ah, I'll get'im. Just you watch."

The kit turned around and growled at Kuwabara with its teeth bared and dangerous silver eyes glaring at him. Its ears were folded back to its head which it kept low. Its tails were tucked between its legs and its muscles were tense. Its attitude did a full one-eighty.

"Looks like it remembers you Kuwabara," I said.

Hiei smirked, and said, "Watch out, baka. Your eyes might get melted in your skull along with what little brains you have, if you have any at all."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled and pointed at Hiei. "At least I'm not some shrimp with an attitude problem!"

Hiei and Kuwabara began a glaring contest. Upon seeing that Kuwabara had temporarily abandoned on trying to capture it, the kit relaxed some and sat down and continued cleaning itself. It was licking the blood from its fur. It made me wonder if it felt any pain at all. Then I realized that something was odd about this demon.

"Koenma, how is it that this demon's wounds aren't healed yet?" I asked. "In fact, it looks just as bad as when I first saw it."

Koenma sat up rubbing his head. "Not much is really known about the blood foxes, but one of the things that are killing them off is precisely what you asked about. It turns out, that they don't possess any spiritual healing powers at all like most other demons have. Their natural healing process is so poor that it takes twice as long as humans to even heal, even when it's only a small scratch, which is why I've been trying to catch it all morning to put on fresh bandages. They are so susceptible to disease and infection that most of them have died because of their wounds. How it can keep running around like this without it seeming to hurt so much is beyond me though. I don't know how it does it."

"Maybe it's like a cat," Keiko said.

"Huh?" Koenma looked at Keiko with interest.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I heard that cats, when they get hurt, they can decrease the signals for pain so they don't feel it as badly."

"That would make some sense," I said. I looked back at the kit who was still cleaning the blood from its sides. It then looked up at us and cocked its head to the side. The girls awed again.

Yusuke was slowly walking up behind it; trying a sneak attack. When Yusuke took a step on the tiled floor, the kit's ears twitched. It immediately turned around and saw Yusuke leaping at it. The kit tried to run, but Yusuke actually managed to grab it. It started thrashing around in his hands and it eventually got out with a loud yelp and a trail of blood following it. It crawled under the tiny space under Koenma's desk and hid there making tiny wheezing sounds.

"Yusuke, you hurt it!" Keiko scolded.

"I'm just doing as I'm told!" Yusuke yelled. "Koenma wanted me to catch it, so I'm catching it!"

They started another yelling contest like they usually did when their opinions didn't match. Botan joined in with Keiko and then it got really loud. All they were doing was making the kit even more nervous than it already was. This simple mission had turned out to be a big mess.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." I saw that Yukina was on her knees next to Koenma's desk, trying to coax the kit out. "Come on, please? Please don't be afraid of me." She reached behind her and untied her ribbon from her hair and wiggled it in front of her, trying to tempt the kit into playing with it.

I slowly walked towards her and crouched on one knee a few feet away.

After a few minutes I noticed the silence. Everyone, except Hiei, had crowded around me again. Hiei had teleported on the desk without a sound and was looking over the side-- my guess to protect Yukina in case the kit decided to be a real demon and attack her. "Hey, do you think that'll actually work?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shhhh!" Botan shushed.

"Come on," Yukina said. "Don't you want to play some more?" She dragged her ribbon across the floor in front of her to try and make it look fun. She had a smile on her face, trying to look friendly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

After a few more minutes a tiny nose started to poke out, sniffing at the ribbon which was wiggling right in front of it. It then disappeared back under the desk.

"Ugh," Koenma grunted out in his toddler form. "This is hopeless. It'll never come out from under there and we'll never get it back in its cage. Father will punish me and I'll be out of the job for go--."

The kit suddenly ran from under the desk and grabbed the ribbon right from Yukina's hand. It turned around and sat down, looking right at Yukina. When Yukina tried to grab the end of the ribbon, it hopped away. It was like the owner playing with a cat with the string except the roles were reversed. There were a few chuckles including from myself.

Yukina finally got her end of the ribbon and mildly gave it a tug. After a few more tugs, the kit let go and chased the end of it. Yukina sat straight up and twirled the ribbon around, making the kit twirl around in a figure-eight, trying to catch the end of the ribbon. It looked pretty happy and occupied and that brought a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I had to admit that it was cute.

Yusuke stood up, but I dragged him back down. "What's the big deal Kurama?"

"Yukina has it within her sight and it's not doing any harm. Let's just let it play a little longer until it gets tired. Besides, I think Yukina wants to try and heal its wounds. It really is a shame that it's wounds can't heal as fast as most demons."

Botan sniffed. "I know. And it's so cute. I don't think I could stand to see such an adorable little thing like that die."

"'Adorable?'" Kuwabara quoted. "That thing can spit acid! Anything that spits acid shouldn't be called 'adorable.' Now little kittens on the other hand…"

I tuned them out and watched Yukina play with the little kit. I saw that Hiei had relaxed some, seeing as the little demon wasn't going to cause any harm. After a while Yukina got it to trust her a little bit and it let her pat its head. When it decided that it liked the touch it rubbed its head in her hand and then walked under it so she stroked the length of her body. Yukina looked at her hand and saw that there was blood on it. She looked sympathetic.

"You poor little thing," she whispered. "What happened to you?"

The kit bit at the end of her kimono sleeve to bring her hand down. When Yukina complied to its wishes, the kit licked at her hand, cleaning the blood.

With her other hand, she dropped the ribbon and placed her hand on its side. Her hand glowed in a light blue color. Not knowing what was happening it flinched away. "It's okay," Yukina said in a soothing voice. "I know it's cold, but it'll help. I promise." The kit seemed to understand and cautiously walked over to her. Yukina showed the kit her hands glowing and then carefully placed them on the kit's sides.

It usually didn't take Yukina long, but since the blood fox's healing abilities were very limited, it took longer and with a little more effort in Yukina's part. It took half a hour at least. After she was done she smiled and wiped her brow. The kit was looking at its side, walking in little circles to get a better look and was excited. Its tails were waving around and it ran around the room to test it out. I didn't see a single drop of its blood drip to the ground and that made me a little happy, but it made Koenma depressed.

"Great. Just great. Now it has so much energy that I'll never be able to get it back in its cage. And look at this room! There's blood and papers everywhere and I have to clean it all up!"

Yukina started giggling, staring at the little kit running around and weaving through the bodies now scattered around the room. It ran between people's legs, jumped on the furniture and landing gracefully back on the floor. After it was satisfied and ran right toward Yukina and jumped to her chest. It licked her cheek and snuggled into her neck under her chin.

Yukina laughed and said, "You are very welcome." She brought the kit back down on her lap and stroked its back as the kit calmed down and curled into its tiny ball. After a while it stayed still. "I think it's sleeping," Yukina whispered.

Keiko and Botan awed and snuck a little closer and started to pet the sleeping kit. I wasn't at all surprised that the kit fell asleep. It had been avoiding capture all morning while it was wounded and then it used up the rest of its energy running around the room.

Koenma grabbed the cage and placed it in front of Yukina. "Please put it in here. I don't want to have to chase it around my office again when it wakes up."

The girls sighed, but Yukina complied and carefully set the kit inside the cage without it waking up. She looked a little disheartened, but she knew it had to be done. After all that we all went home. I continued to think about the little kit, wanting to know more about the blood foxes, but I could always ask Koenma about it later. Besides, we made a speedy getaway before he could ask us to help him clean up.

* * *

Hilo again. Please review. I work very hard on these stories and I would like to know what you guys think. I'm worried if the blood fox is beginning to be mary-sueish (I'm very worried) so please? I need to know what I can do so that doesn't happen. And I know that Kuramam isn't doing much but it'll get good later, I promise.

"If rabbit's feet are so lucky what happened to the rabbit?" -- TT-TT Poor rabbit...


End file.
